


Тьма

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Бледен Марк наблюдает.





	Тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> LordKalte и ion_storm, с благодарностью за вдохновение.

«Бледен Марк наблюдает» — сколько раз она слышала эти слова!

Вершительница Судеб — нет, теперь уже Архонт Шпилей — задувает свечи и оказывается во тьме. Доверчивость, равносильная глупости, глупость на грани самоубийства. Она внушает себе, что в опасности не более, чем обычно, ведь ее тень и так всегда с ней, а значит…

Где и когда она допустила ошибку? Отчего Марк теперь охотится за ней? Только один архонт может править — пусть так, но что мешает ему присягнуть ей на верность? Что-то мешает. Он не появляется рядом, не говорит с ней, зато пишет ей письма, пишет много и часто, и все его послания об одном: «Хочу убить тебя. Ты не представляешь, с каким наслаждением я убью тебя!»

Кажется, палач Тунона и впрямь получает удовольствие от мыслей о том, как будет купать пальцы в крови Архонта Шпилей. У Марка не вышло запугать ее, но вышло сбить с толку, ведь на ее запястье до сих пор тот самый наруч, его подарок. Она не снимает его ни днем, ни ночью и сама не знает почему. Оберегает ее наруч от кинжалов Марка или связывает с ним, точно с мужем или давним любовником? Этого она тоже не знает. 

Она не боится. Во мраке ночи можно позволить себе многое — все то, что не позволишь при свете или под ледяным взглядом Тунона. Можно сбросить одежду, раскинуться на постели и отдаться темноте. Бледен Марк наблюдает? Ну и пусть. Решится ли он приблизиться, вонзить в нее свои лезвия, когда она так беззащитна, горяча, обнажена и прекрасна? А если и решится…

Тихие шорохи, жаркое одинокое дыхание. Архонт не разрешает себе закрывать глаза — какой смысл, когда кругом и так чернота? Есть ли в ней, в этой густой тьме, что-то живое? Не коснется ли груди холодная сталь, не сдавят ли горло безжалостные руки? «С каким наслаждением я убью тебя…»

Под ногтями Марка вечно чужая засохшая кровь. Да, он убьет бывшую Вершительницу — тогда и так, как она этого хочет. Убьет даже сейчас, если посмеет. 

— Выходи, — шепчет она. — Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Тьма молчит. Если Марк и рядом, то ничем не выдает себя. Ему нравится их безмолвная смертельная игра, в которой у каждого свои правила. 

Тьма сгущается, окутывая и наполняя ее. Удовольствие на грани гибели, и все равно не страшно.

Отдышавшись, она понимает, что все еще жива, и с вызовом спрашивает в пустоту:

— Что же ты? Так и не убьешь меня?

Никто не отвечает. Архонта Теней здесь нет.

Вершительница разочарованно вздыхает, поглаживая наруч — единственное, что осталось на ней (и от Марка), а темнота вдруг отзывается: 

— Не сегодня. Неплохое представление, детка. 

Непристойный смешок — и воцаряется тишина.

Не сегодня. Быть может, завтра. Так или иначе она в опасности не более, чем обычно. Ее тень всегда с ней, а значит, и Бледен Марк всегда рядом.


End file.
